


Eine Nacht

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch ist nich meine erste sprache, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Kirk geht nach Bones. Für Sex.





	Eine Nacht

Kirk spaziert nach die Zimmer von Doktor McCoy. Es war Nacht, und nicht viele leute sind im der Flur auch. Kirk hofft Niemand ihm gesehen. Er klopft am die Tür, und für Doktor McCoy wartet. Der Arzt kommt aus die Tür schnell, und es öffnet.

Kirk geht ins die Zimmer. Er die Tür schliesst.

“‘Nabend, Bones.” Er lächelt, und küsst seiner Freund. 

Bones erwidert. Und Kirk umarmet ihm. Er lehnt seiner Kopf on der Schulter von Bones.

“Schlecter Tag?” fragt Bones?

“Der schlechteste.”

“Willst du über es sprechen?”

“Nein. Fick mich durch bis um ich alles ausser dein name vergessen.”

“Soll ich finde die Handschellen?”

“Nein, ich mag einzige dir.”

“Dann, lass uns nach Bett gehen.” Bones hebe Kirk, und lege ihm an das Bett.

“Ich liebe dich, Bones.”

“Ich liebe dich, auch, Jim.” Sie geküsst.

Bones streicht der Helm von der Schwanz von Jim.

“Bones,” er wimmert, “Fick mich.”

Sie entfernen Hosen und andere Kleidung.

Sie angefangt.

 

“Härter,” sagt Kirk, “bitte.”

“Fühlt das gut, Liebling?”

“Ja. Mach’s schon langsamer, oder mir kommt’s.”

“So kommt. Ich will es sehe. Du bist hübsch wann du kommst.”

Kirk errötet, und kommt. Bones kommt auch.

“Willst du noch einmal?” fragt Bones, ausser Atem.

“Nein, aber… kuscheln wir?”

“Immer.”


End file.
